fredbear_and_friends_left_to_rotfandomcom-20200214-history
Test Room 02
Test Room 02 is the fourth room of Fredbear and Friends: Left to Rot. It is a sublocation of Fredbear's Family Diner. It is unlocked immediately after beating Test Room 01 and the active animatronics Rotten Freddy, Rotten Bonnie, Rotten Chica and Rotten Foxy. Description Test Room 02 greatly resembles Fazbear's Fright from FNaF 3. The location is full of various restaurant furnishings, such as arcade machines, tables with chairs, and wall decorations. The whole establishment is grim and dreary, as if it has been abandoned for a long time. As the player is brought here after being knocked out by Suit it is not possible to determine the location of Test Room 02 within the grounds of Fredbear's Family Diner. Tactics The player's goal is to survive for 6 minutes. The player must keep track of the toxicity meter, which begins at 1% and will cause the player pass out at 100%, resulting in a game over but no jumpscare. The toxicity can be reduced by wearing the gas mask, although the mask's effectiveness is greatly reduced if the ventilation is turned off. The player is not able to interact with the environment while wearing the gas mask. The player must also defend themselves against the four active animatronics. Rotten Freddy and Rotten Chica will attempt to enter the player's office through the left and right vents respectively, and need to be repelled by using the camera system to turn off the ventilation in the vent that the animatronic is in. Rotten Bonnie will appear in the rear of the office and will move towards the player, at which point he can be repelled by turning on the fan. Rotten Foxy will appear at the end of the hallway and can be repelled by turning the power off in the office. Neglecting any of the animatronics will result in them jumpscaring the player, causing a game over. Surviving for 6 minutes will end the night, the player will receive the next of the Training Tapes and will move on to The Final Test. Trivia *The idea of the toxicity meter is similar to the meter by the same name that was cut content from FNaF 2. *Test Room 02 is the only room where the player does not receive a call from Phone Guy. *Test Room 02 is the only room in which the player can be given a game over without a corresponding jumpscare, which happens when the toxicity meter reaches 100%. *The back of the room mildly resembles Circus Control from Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location, being a curved a 3 windowed room with a desk infront of the middle window. Gallery In-Game test room 01 front.jpg|The office to the front of the player test room rear.jpg|The office to the rear of the player Bonnie far.jpg|Rotten Bonnie at the far end of the player Bonnie close.jpg|Rotten Bonnie to the rear of the player gas mask.jpg|The view while wearing the gas mask Freddy vent.jpg|Rotten Freddy in the left vent Cam 1.jpg|Rotten Freddy on CAM 01 Bonnie cam 1.jpg| Rotten Bonnie on CAM 01 chica arcade.jpg|Rotten Chica on CAM 02 Freddy cam 04.jpg|Rotten Freddy on CAM 04 Textures Cam 2.jpg|The table on CAM 03 Cam 3.jpg|The arcade on CAM 02 Arcade.jpg|The arcade on CAM 04 Right vent.jpg|The right vent, sans Chica Left vent.jpg|The left vent, sans Freddy mask.png|A teaser image showing the gas mask, alongside Rotten Freddy Category:Locations Category:Rooms Category:Test Room 02